The present invention relates to a one-shot multivibrator circuit and more particularly to such a circuit which provides precise timing at high speeds, e.g. 100 nanoseconds output pulse width.
In various types of control circuits, e.g. special purpose integrated circuits which are used to control the operation of resonant-mode power supplies, it is desirable to incorporate a one-shot multivibrator which provides precise and adjustable timing at relatively high speeds. For example, in such resonant-mode power supplies, an output switch is turned on periodically, e.g. in response to a voltage controlled oscillator, to apply power to an inductive/capacitive load which forms a resonant tank circuit. The output switch, whether it be a bipolar transistor or a field-effect transistor, should be turned on for a precisely fixed time. The "on" time is typically controlled by a one-shot multivibrator.
To realize the maximum benefits from a resonant-mode power supply, the operating frequency should be as high as possible with the given integrated circuit technology. This allows the use of small and lightweight resonating components, keeping the size and cost of the power supply at a minimum. Typically, such special-purpose integrated circuits are constructed using bipolar fabrication techniques providing a mixture of analog and digital functionality.
Among the objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a one-shot multivibrator circuit which is operable at high speed; the provision of such a multivibrator circuit which provides precise timing; the provision of such a multivibrator circuit in which the timed interval is relatively insensitive to temperature variation; the provision of such a multivibrator circuit which may be fabricated using bipolar integrated circuit technology; the provision of such a monostable multivibrator circuit which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.